Pediatric Nephrology Seminar XXXIX is an international forum for pediatric and adult nephrologists, pediatricians, internists, general practitioners, renal pathologists, neonatologists, pediatric urologists, transplant surgeons, nurses, nutritionists and allied health professionals to review selected relevant subjects and share new scientific materials. The content is basic, the approach is clinical. Conceptual and practical problems are featured in a balance of formal presentations followed by informal discussions. Topics covered relate research advances to the understanding of mechanisms of renal disease and clinical diagnosis and management. All registrants have opportunities to be involved in a dynamic exchange of information, experience, and insight. Selection of topics, faculty and format are based on suggestions from past Seminar participants and current questions. Specific topics selected for Pediatric Nephrology Seminar XXXIX include a total of 9 Sessions covering evolving concepts about developmental nephrology and congenital G-U anomalies, renal tubular disorders affecting magnesium, phosphate and uric acid handling, biomarkers of tubular injury, cystinosis, hypertension and new developments in vascular biology, approach to evaluation and management of renovascular hypertension in the young child, new developments on bone disease, Vitamin D analogs, FGF-23 and the kidney, on-going challenges in chronic kidney disease, and the effects of systemic diseases on the kidneys, including Sickle Cell nephropathy, Systemic Lupus Erythematosus, and Hemolytic Uremic Syndrome. This coming year we plan to expand a Session devoted to Fellowship Training Issues and Research Initiatives. In addition, there will be 2 separate workshops dealing with diagnostic and therapeutic challenges in Dialysis and Transplantation. There will be one interactive Session on Clinico-Pathologic correlations. Also, 2 special State of the Art presentations will cover New Mechanisms of Progressive Kidney Disease and Transplantation Update 2012. All the topics selected have high clinical and research relevance and have not been covered by other conferences in recent years. Some of the data presented will include cutting edge research and innovative therapeutic approaches. The Seminar will take place over a 3 day period and will deal with a diverse array of current nephrologic and urologic issues ranging from basic science to clinical practice. There will be a total of 20 distinguished Guest Faculty including the President and Secretary- Treasurer of the American Society of Pediatric Nephrology, several ASPN Council Members, the Secretary General of IPNA and the ALANEPE General Secretary and 13 Local Faculty. Each presentation will last 20 minutes and will be carefully timed to permit maximum opportunity of discussion by participants and faculty. The atmosphere is maintained at an informal level, encouraging participation by minority members and junior faculty attendees during the Panel Discussions at the end of each Session and during the Meet the Professor Luncheons. Upon completion of the Seminar, participants should be able to define the various etiologies and physiologic conditions relating to these subjects, select appropriate diagnostic procedures, understand that which may occur as a result of the disease process or treatment, and indicate appropriate therapy. In addition, those able to do basic or clinical research focused on pediatric nephrology challenges, will be stimulated by those knowledgeable about research issues and be informed about support sources. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The results from the proposed scientific Conference entitled Pediatric Nephrology Seminar XXXIX will identify the most promising future research directions which will lead to improvements in the diagnosis, treatment and clinical outcomes of children affected with a variety of kidney and urologic disorders. This is consistent with the Healthy People 2010 goal of helping individuals of all ages increase life expectancy and improve their quality of life, specifically in the areas of maternal, infant and child health.